


Stella and Venus’ Declassified Demon Survival Guide

by tsuzuruteeth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, More tags to be added, There will be ships but don’t know what ones yet, i have no braincells so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzuruteeth/pseuds/tsuzuruteeth
Summary: Along with the new exchange program Diavolo has planned, the House of Lamentation has to once again host humans. After the last time, the brothers aren’t really keen and chose to stay away from them. But, how long will they be able to stay away when the humans seem to have an affinity for getting into trouble?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Stella and Venus’ Declassified Demon Survival Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Stella is my OC and Venus is a friends! We worked together to make this as she helped me with the ideas and stuff while I wrote it! If you find any mistakes feel free to let me know :).

“And if you turn to your left you’ll find another one of the potion labs,”

The school was bigger than anticipated. Sure. But was that any reason to hold a three hour tour? No. At least not in Stella’s humble opinion. 

Today was the first day of her one year transfer into the Royal Academy of Diavolo, or R.A.D for short. R.A.D was located in the Devildom, a completely different realm from where Stella is from, and from where most of the other human transfer students are from. Of course, there are also the non human transfer students. There were angels, witches, vampires and Stella could swear that she saw someone who was a werewolf, and of course the rest of the Devildom was filled with demons, and who knows what other realms they all came from. But the point was, why did the human Stella willingly sign up to become a transfer student in this prestigious demon academy filled with danger? Probably the same reason the rest of the human participants did, for the experience. 

Now Stella wasn’t one for adventure normally, but she was getting bored with her regular life. It was just a cycle of going to uni, coming back, making sure to eat and not die and then sleep and repeat. It was mind numbing how similar each day went. So what better way to shake things up than to sign up for immediate danger! Well, thinking about it rationally, danger could be avoided. Before signing up there was a consent form of sorts to fill in. It was basically a thing that says “if u die don’t hold Lord Diavolo responsible LOL” and Stella doesn’t even WANT to know what happened to put that in place. Well maybe she does but that’s not the point! The point was it gave a little list of things to avoid doing in the Devildom to make sure you don’t kick the bucket. It was simple stuff really like; don’t provoke dangerous demons and you’ll probably be fine, don't break any laws or rules and you’ll probably be fine just basically don’t cause any unnecessary trouble and get into fights. So unless you went out your way to cause trouble, you’d generally be fine. And that’s where the problem lies for Stella.

Stella back in her old life was polite, respectful even. She never got into trouble or broke any rules. Although, that didn’t mean she didn’t want to do any of those things. There was just a certain… situation in Human realm that made her keep her shit stirring emotions in check. But here in the Devildom? There was nothing holding her down. She could be as reckless, troublesome and chaotic as she always wanted to be! So what if it cost her her life? She’s here for a fun time not a long time! 

She was so excited to start shit! But, the problem was this tour had been dragging on for a while and she was starting to get tired so honestly? She could nap first then start to cause chaos. 

She’ll admit she was excited when she first got there and laid eyes on the school. It was bigger than any school in the human world she’d ever seen. It was almost like a castle, or Hogwarts! Although it did look quite eerie in the Devildom lighting, dim but there was still enough light to see pretty well. Stella wondered if she would ever get used to the weather not changing. But leaving aside her queries she was excited to start this new chapter of her life. 

That was until the third hour of the tour. You know, she understands why you would need an in depth tour, it’s a huge place, getting this tour should surely help with not getting lost in the future. At the same time, it’s gone on for so long that at this point she isn’t even focusing on what the tour guide was saying, she was just staring at his exposed shoulders. Their tour guide was an angel student who was actually also a transfer student last year as well. He was really good looking with dark black flowy hair, dark skin that seemed to shine whenever they passed a light, and beautiful light blue eyes. It was at this moment Stella realised she was simping for the angel. She didn’t know if simping for angels was breaking some kind of Holy rule or something so she decided to focus on something else. But honestly, Stella loved pretty things and this man was PRETTY, so her plan failed and instead of any information going into her head, she just thought about how great this man would look with highlighter. 

Elsewhere in R.A.D was a courtroom. The transfer students never got shown this room as only those in the student council would need to know of it. And as the new students were touring the campus, the student council was called into a meeting.

“Diavolo, what is the meaning of calling us all here.” Lucifer demanded rather than asked as he made his way into the large room as confident as ever. For once, all six of his brothers were following behind him. Although none of them seemed happy about this fact.

The one who called them was Diavolo. The Prince of the Devildom and the president of R.A.D. He was sitting in his usual seat at the highest point of the courtroom, looking down at the brothers. 

“Well you see Lucifer, there is a slight problem with the transfer students.” He began, folding his hands together with a solemn look on his face. One that wasn’t used very often.

“So what?” The youngest of the seven asked, half falling asleep.

“Belphegor!” Lucifer bellowed, turning around, getting ready to scold him.

“No, he has a point. What does that have to do with any of us apart from Lucifer?” Satan remarked crossing his arms. Lucifer whipped around ready to say something to him when Diavolo interrupted. 

“All will be revealed don’t worry.”

“Can this move along I have a raid to go back to.” The usual shut-in asked as he was still tapping away at his D.D.D even when in front of the royal.

“Of course Levi. So basically you all know of my plan. After the first transfer student project was half successful I have decided to expand the program for another trial run.” Diavolo spoke, once again looking uncharacteristically serious.

“We are aware.” Lucifer stated. Diavolo nodded. 

“Indeed. So my plan was to have 20 transfer students including the previous 3 and have them all attend R.A.D and stay at Purgatory Hall for a year.” 

“Yeah? So what’s gone wrong?” The second oldest butted in while shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Well I made the slight mistake of forgetting that we only needed 17 students since the previous three were returning.” Diavolo spoke hesitantly.

“...So, there’s actually 23 transfer students?” Satan drawled out.

“No, one dropped out so thankfully there’s only 22, but we’re still over capacity.” 

“And? All you have to deal with is extras what do you need us for?” Levi questioned finally putting his D.D.D and looking up. 

“Exactly! This seems like a waste of time and I had to cancel my hair appointment for this!” Asmodeus chimed in with a pout. 

“I’m hungry….” Beelzebub grabbed his stomach as a growl rang out. 

“I am sure Lucifer already knows where this is heading. But I have a favor to ask of you all.” Diavolo seemed nervous, which in return caused all of the brothers to stand to attention.

“Spit it out already.” Satan said growing irritated at this long draw out.

“Satan! Show some respect”

“Tch.” He scoffed at Lucifers row.

“Very well. Purgatory Hall only has room for 20 students so I’m going to need you all to take the other two into the House of Lamentation.” Diavolo spoke, ripping off the bandaid.

It was silent for a minute. All of them just staring at Diavolo with wide eyes, some with mouths agape. It took a moment for his words to actually process. When they did, Mammon was the first to speak.

“No…. No! That’s not fair! Not after…. We can’t!....” He was desperately trying to grasp onto the right words. Though it just didn’t seem like there was any right now. 

All of the brothers were thinking the same thing. How could he even suggest that to them? After what happened last time.

“Mammon. That’s enough.” Lucifer spoke to his brother, his voice was firm, but it was laced with concern. “Lord Diavolo, I mean this with all due respect, but is there any way we can refuse. Last time has taken a toll on my brothers...as well as I.” He wasn’t going to add the last part, it hurt his pride, but there was no hiding something so apparent. Diavolo looked down at them all with pity.

“I’m afraid there is no other option Lucifer. I apologise to you all. I understand how you all feel regarding this topic, but the House of Lamentation is the only place where I know they’d be safe.” He said with authority. He truly hated making them do this, but it was true there was no other option. 

It was silence yet again, all of the brothers looking towards Lucifer for his decision. He sighed.

“I understand.” 

“But Lucifer!” Various voices chimed in with different degrees of urgency and desperation.

“All of you silence!” He yelled above them all. They all fell silent at his outburst. “I will make them my responsibility. You all do not have to involve yourself with them in any way.” He said finally.

They seemed to look at him with hesitance at this statement.

“....Are you sure Luci?” Asmodeus finally broke the stalemate. Lucifer simply looked at them all and nodded. He then turned to face Diavolo. 

“Have you chosen who will be under my care Diavolo?” Diavolo could see that Lucifer was trying his best to be strong, especially in front of his brothers. This made him feel even guiltier. 

“Indeed. Once again I apologise for this. If you all wish nothing to do with them you may leave now.” 

The rest of the brothers seemed to think about it for a second. Hesitating. Deciding if they should really leave this all to Lucifer. No one made a move.

Then Mammon did. 

He was the first to leave. Nodding at Lucifer and Diavolo before he did. Levi followed. Then Belphie and Beel. Finally Asmodeus and Satan. 

Then It was just Lucifer and Diavolo left.

Once the brothers were gone, Diavolo walked down from his podium and handed Lucifer two files.

“This is all the extra information on them you will need. I can tell you some basic information now before I let you meet them.”

Lucifer opened files to see what they look like. 

“Stella Arlott. 19. Lived herself in the human realm. Her parents are alive and she has a brother though she doesn’t live with them. Was in higher education and had excellent grades. She has strong magical energy although when asked if she knows magic she quickly denied it. Doesn’t seem like she wishes to learn about it either. She’s the dark haired one.” Diavolo points to the photo on the right page of the file.

The picture is of a girl with a neutral expression on her face. Her hair was a shade of black and went past her shoulders. It was slightly wavy but she had a straight full fringe, the sides of her hair were also pulled back on each side with little braids wrapped up in burgundy ribbons. Her eyes were coloured a deep purple and could almost be mistaken for black. She didn’t seem very happy in this particular photo and even her eyes lacked a certain shine. Her skin was fair and clear except from a small beauty mark placed under her right eye. The clothes she was wearing in the photo were semi-formal with a burgundy sweater over the top of a white dress shirt, a grey pleated skirt with white ankle socks and high platform mary jane black shoes. She also had several silver piercings littering both ears. 

“I see.” Lucifer replied while studying the girl. 

It was rare for an individual with strong magical energy to have or want nothing to do with learning magic, but he supposed it wasn’t unheard of. A lack of magical knowledge would probably be better in the long run. She was also dressed in smart attire, so she must be someone quite mature. That and she lived alone. She seemed like the type who wouldn’t get into much trouble.

Diavolo then points to the picture on the left.

“Venus Noval. 22. Lived with her family in the human realm. Both parents are alive and she also has a younger brother. Was in higher education and had average grades. Her family is that of witches but her magical energy doesn’t appear to be that large so she herself isn’t one.”

This picture was of a girl smiling at the camera face on, looking slightly unsure. Her hair stopped just before her shoulders and was a dazzling colour of cotton candy pink. Her hair seemed to emulate the said treat as it was soft and bouncy looking with the bottom starting to point outwards. She had a light fringe which was parted in the middle like curtains but maintained the bounce of the rest of her hair. Her eyes were a chocolate brown colour and unlike the previous girl she had a shine to her eyes still, although it is not as bright as you would expect. Her clothes in the picture was a stylish black skin tight dress which stopped mid thigh and had an illusion neckline which missed her shoulders and wrapped around her neck and she had black high heels to match. She had a lobe piercing on each ear, one was a stud and the other was in the shape of a sword.

Lucifer analysed her too. Her clothing style was quite mature and she was older than the previous girl so this probably meant she was also one to stay out of his way. Coming from a family of witches yet not being one yourself was also a rare occurrence, but like the last girl it was not an unheard of phenomenon he supposed. 

All in all, they seemed like people who would stay out of his and his brother's way. Which is exactly what he wanted. 

“Being non magical I suppose they won’t cause me that much trouble. Although I said the same about the last one.” Lucifer tried to lighten the mood with a jest, but unsurprisingly it came out quite lacking. Diavolo frowned.

“I am very sorry about this Lucifer. Had I other options I wouldn’t task you and your brothers of all people with this.” And he truly meant that. 

“Do not apologize, Lord Diavolo. It was our fault as well as yours.” Lucifer spoke while closing the file. He nodded at Diavolo, who nodded back. 

“I shall send for them now. Barbatos!” Just as he yelled for him the demon lord's butler came in. 

“Yes my Lord?” Babatos bowed even though he probably already knew what he was going to be asked. 

“Could you please fetch me Stella Arlott and Venus Noval from the new transfers.” The butler straightened himself.

“Of course, my Lord.”

After a couple of minutes, the doors to the council room opened and in walked the two girls behind Barbatos.

The taller of the two, was Venus, she was looking around as they got further into the room, like she was examining every last detail. The other, Stella, was looking at the two demons in front of her with a blank face.

When they stopped in front of the pair, Barbatos left and Venus snapped to attention.

Diavolo smiled warmly at the two and held his arms out.

“Welcome to R.A.D! I’m sure you must be wondering why I called you two in particular out of the tour.” At his prompt Venus smiled politely back and nodded. Stella just cooly observed the man in front of her. Taking that as her answer he continued.

“Well, I’m sure you guys have already seen Purgatory Halls, the place where the transfer students shall be staying?” 

“Of course,” Venus replied wondering where this was heading.

“Hmm,” Stella drawed out tired from the three hour long tour.

“You two shall be given the special privilege of living at the House of Lamentation with Lucifer here instead!” He cheers followed by Venus awkwardly coping his cheering. Stella narrows her eyes and glances at Lucifer for a second before glancing back at the prince.

“Why?” Lucifer almost let out a growl at this. He doesn’t know why, just the way she said it sounded disrespectful to him. Although this must not have affected Diavolo. Perhaps he has lost his tolerance towards humans again.

“Simply put there weren't enough rooms in Purgatory Halls for all of the students, so we decided two would live at the House of Lamentation instead.” Stella seemed to accept this explanation. Lucifer, although already knowing this information, frowned slightly at it being said aloud. 

Then, Venus who was just politely following along the whole time, finally spoke out.

“I don’t mean to sound rude or disrespectful or anything, but, are you sure that’s a good idea?” The two demons opened their eyes in shock at her question. Stella looked at her in curiosity. 

“What do you mean by that? Are you implying that Lord Diavolo isn’t making good decisions?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the elder. She just shook her head.

“No. It’s just that, you don’t exactly seem okay with this Lucifer. You look…. Sad? Or something. I don’t know. I just don’t want to impose.” Venus carefully worded what she felt but she looked away as soon as she was done explaining. 

The two males were once again shocked. How did this person who just met him, know what he was feeling? Something even those closest to him had a hard time with. 

Shaking off the weird event Lucifer did what he did best, hide his emotions behind his pride.

“I assure you I don’t know what you are talking about. Anyway this was an order from Lord Diavolo so I mustn't refuse.” Venus looked at him unconvinced but said no more on the topic. Stella however just seized him up. 

“An order you can’t refuse huh? So you’re that type of person.” She lightly smirked at him. He doesn’t know how or why, all he knows is that this girl somehow makes him feel rage each time she speaks. Little did he know, this was on purpose.

“And what pray tell, does that mean?” He looked at her with a fierce glare, one that would have even the most terrifying of foes begging for forgiveness.

Diavolo was about to tell Lucifer to stop trying to scare the new student but when he turned to her, that was not the case at all. She still looked at cocky as she did two minutes before.

“Pray tell? That’s a funny choice of wording coming from a demon.” Stella snorted slightly and Lucifer seen red. Being in front of Diavolo however, he managed to hold it in. He doesn’t know why this foolish mortal was choosing to purposefully push his buttons, but he wasn’t going to let her get away with it. 

Luckily before either of them could say anything else Venus stepped in front of Stella, drawing her attention to her.

“You’re called Stella right? I think that’s what the butler guy said?” Stella, confused by the sudden change in conversation, let go of her smirk and was staring at Venus with surprise before answering.

“Ah…yeah. You’re Venus right?” Venus smiled and grabbed one of her hands, Stella just looked even more mind boggled. 

“That’s right! I thought we should introduce ourselves since it seems we’ll be living with each other from now on. It would be nice if we could all get along right?” Venus smiled so widely, Stella couldn’t say anything other than an agreement.

“Uhh… yes?” Venus sandwiched Stella’s hand between both of her own.

“Good.” she then turned around to Lucifer, who was also stunned at her interruption. “Don’t you agree Lucifer?” She prompted while Diavolo was severely amused at their antics.

“Yes?” Lucifer had not really been listening to what she was saying, like Stella his mind was confused, so he also just agreed.

“Perfect!” Venus announced while dropping Stella’s hands and turning toward Lord Diavolo. Lord Diavolo, taking this as his que to draw attention away from the tension, spoke once more.

“Well, that is all I called you here for. If there are no questions you wish to ask me, you may leave with Lucifer and go to the House of Lamentation.” He announced looking at the three. 

Before they left he examined them. Lucifer managed to regain his composure so he was walking ahead with his head held high, Venus was following behind him yet took the time to make sure Stella was behind her before leaving the room, and Stella just looked tired and a bit dazed possibly due to Venus’s interference earlier. He smiled.

This may be a good opportunity for Lucifer to open up once again. Although he was a bit concerned about how all too willing Stella was to rile him up, and she even did it without fear. However, as long as Venus was with them they would probably be alright.

Probably.


End file.
